


Water on the Window

by Amber080700



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Fear, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Moving On, Nature, Ocean, Peace, Poetic, Poetry, Rain, References to Depression, Secret Messages, Sensory Details, Subliminal Messages, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber080700/pseuds/Amber080700
Summary: It’s a poem I wrote about the Water. It’s also about my mental health journey. I tried to include a lot of imagery, I hope you like it
Kudos: 3





	Water on the Window

Water strong and heavy flowing   
Cloudy, in a tiny, powerless form  
Trees stand sway while the rain falls  
Moving the leaves through the liquids  
I hear the drops as they fall against the window

I smell the same earthy essence in the ground  
Tasting like the salt of the ocean during the summer  
Salt feels the way sandpaper looks, coarse and rough  
When I'm by the ocean I don’t care at all  
Before I feel the translucent fluid splash

I live by the river of the past  
It’s always still and never flows  
Because of the rock that’s blocking its path  
Now the rock has dissolved and it moves again  
The colorless water of life runs downhill

We were as still as the pond  
While the rain continued to pour in the spring  
It seemed like the rain never stopped dropping water on our world  
One night it cleared and I saw the stars  
Time goes by too fast for me to see

Sometimes, you find yourself in the water alone  
Helpless and afraid  
And even if the rain stops   
Or the sea moves  
Water will always be on the window


End file.
